New girls on the block
by Kahlen
Summary: Alex and some friend are new in school, what happens when Marissa falls for the new girl, Ryan and Lindsey are together, Summer, Seth and Marissa are single. Is a ff slash fic, so be warned.
1. New girls on the block

Title: New girls on the block!

Author: Kahlen

Pairings:Marissa/Alex, Summer/Don't know yet, Ryan/Lindsey, Seth/don't know yet

Rating: M

Summary: Alex and some friend are new in school, what happens when Marissa falls for the new girl, Ryan and Lindsey are together, Summer, Seth and Marissa are single. Is a ff slash fic, so be warned.

Comments: Read and comment, comments drive me to continue.

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody, FOX and Josh Schwartz owns them all!

"Who's the new girl?" Marissa asks, her, Summer, Ryan and Seth sitting in cafeteria eating lunch.

"Girls!" Summer corrects her, seeing two more girls following the blonde girl that just entering the cafeteria.

"That one is Alex, she just moved here from LA." Seth says pointing at the blonde girl with striking green eyes. The girl is wearing a black wife beater with the words 'I'm not a mean girl, I just don't like you' written on it and a pair of dark blue jeans. She has a guitar case strapped around her shoulder and has a tattoo that is visible to but vague from where Summer, Marissa, Seth and Ryan are sitting.

"Don't point" Summer says slapping Seth's hand away.

"And the rest of them?" Marissa asks.

"Her band!" Ryan says. Lindsay comes over to the table wrapping her arms around Ryan's neck earning dirty looks from both Marissa and Summer. It wasn't that Marissa wasn't over Ryan because she was; it was just that something about Lindsay really irked her. Lindsay sits down starting a private conversation with Ryan.

"So, LA?" Summer asks.

"Yeah, word is, she got emancipated from her parents but still wanted to finish school so she came down here and her friends came with!"

"Really?" Marissa says looking at the girl, finding it almost impossible to look away. Marissa was captivated by her beauty.

"Marissa? Marissa? MARISSA, COOP" Marissa was almost instantly snapped out of her daze when Summer began shouting her name.

"Yeah?" Marissa asks drawing her eyes away from the girl sitting at the table across.

"My house at 8?" Summer asks slightly worried about Marissa's strange behavior.

"Yeah, sure!" Marissa says once again returning her attention to the new girl. _She is really, really pretty, what are you thinking Marissa, she's a girl, hello, Marissa, you're starring, get a hold of yourself. _Marissa silently argues with herself.

"Coop, are you coming?" Summer asks getting up and dumping her tray in the garbage, Marissa gets up and follows her best-friend not really knowing where she was following her to.

"Sum, where are we going?" Marissa asks as they are closely approaching the table where Alex and her friends are sitting.

"To introduce ourselves!" Summer says looking worriedly at her best-friend.

"You know, I really don't feel well, I'll be back!" Marissa says making up the first excuse that comes to mind. _What was that Marissa, what harm will introducing yourself do, I just can't do it, I mean, she is really, really, pretty, what are you think Rissa, get a grip on yourself. _Marissa thinks to herself while heading to the bathroom.

"Coop, are you okay? Summer asks following after her best-friend into the bathroom.

"Yeah, just a head-ache is all, it's gone now" Marissa says faking a smile at her friend.

"Alright, were late for class" Summer says. Marissa follows her best-friend out of the bathroom and to their English classroom. They walk in causing everybody to turn and look at the late comers including Alex, who is sitting right next to Marissa's seat. Also new to the class was one of Alex's friends who happened to have taken a seat right next to Summer's.

"You've decided to join us Ms. Copper and Ms. Roberts" the teacher says making Marissa blush crimson. They both take their seats silently.

Summer sits silently next to the new girl, contemplating whether or not to introduce herself. Unlike Alex, this girl was more Goth than punk. She had long black hair slightly covering her face which was not in the least bit pale. She had a tanned color which matched actually very well with her dark attire. She had a black t-shirt with a scull on the front and a black pair of jeans with drum sticks in her pocket. She also had chains attached from her hand sort of like a cuff, to her jeans, usually people like this would have scared Summer but this girl actually kind of intrigued her.

Marissa couldn't help but sneak looks at the girl next to her, she was more beautiful close up than where Marissa had admired her from before. _OMG, What is wrong with you Rissa, look away, look away Copper, she is too beautiful OMG, Copper are you gay, look away Rissa. _Marissa continues to have an internal argument with herself confused at her obsession with this girl.

"Ms. Copper, what was it that the author wanted you to infer from his statement?" the teacher asks making everyone turn their attention to Marissa who was slightly blushing.

"ummmm." Marissa hesitates because she was too busy starring at Alex to actually have read the story.

"The author wanted you to know what an ass the main character was!" Alex says causing the classroom to erupt with laughter.

"Settle down, Settle down, thank-you Ms. Kelly, that was pretty much what the author wanted you to infer from the text" the teacher says.

"Thanks" Marissa whispers to the girl next to her.

"No prob!" she says slightly smiling.

_She is sexy when she smiles, whoa, what is wrong with you Rissa, get a hold of yourself, you're not gay, you are definitely not gay but she has a really sexy voice, Copper, hormones, keep them under control. _Marissa's internal battle continues as she tries hard to get both voices in her head to shut up.

"I'm Alex." Alex says extending her hand to shake with Marissa's

"Marissa" Marissa replied taking her hand, having to practically force herself to let go. Alex smiles at her and Marissa feels her heart almost melt.

" Well, for our next assignment, Look at the person next to you and say hello because you're gonna have to be working with that person on this project for the rest of the year." The teacher says rising from his seat, Marissa heart skips a beat when she realizes the only person next to her is Alex.

Summer turns to look at the girl next to her and realizes for the first time that the girl has the brightest blue eyes she had ever seen.

"Guess, we're partners, I'm Amy by the way!" the girls says turning to look at Summer.

"I'm Summer!" Summer says making the girl laugh.

"What's so funny?" Summer asks kind of annoyed by the girl's laughing outburst.

"It's just, that's exactly what I would have expected your name to be!" Amy says still laughing, Summer joins in on the laughing.

"It's not that funny!" Summer says playful swatting the girls arm. "I am a summer-ish person" Summers says half-way joking.

"Yeah…… I can see that!" Amy replies pointing at summer's shirt. "Pink!" Amy says analyzing Summer's attire.

"It's not pink, it's fuchsia!" Summer replies.

"Which is pink!" Amy says still slightly laughing. Summer laughs enjoying the company of this girl.

"So……. Do you want to come over to my house tonight to start on the project?" Summer asks really hoping the girl would say yes. Amy looks behind her at Alex and Marissa who are deep in conversation.

"Yeah, can I bring a friend?" Amy asks not wanting to leave her roommate, Alex home alone.

"Yeah sure" Summer responds.

To be continued………….

Author's note: Read and Review because I like reviews and I won't continue unless I get some reviews, LOL!


	2. Straighter than you?

Alright, chapter 2(it's longer than chapter 1, I think), Thanks to those who reviewed, continue reviewing.

"You are totally in to her!" Alex says to her best-friend who is mindlessly throwing clothes over her shoulder in attempt to decide what to wear.

"I am so not!" Amy says stopping for a second to look at her friend.

"Then explain all these clothes on the floor!" Alex says knowingly. "Is that my Led Zeppelin shirt because you are so not wearing that!" Alex says seeing that along with her friend's clothes on the floor, there was also a lot of her clothes.

"Hence it being on the floor, duh!" Amy says still hectically going through the wardrobe.

"So, who is this girl? What did you guys talk about? Why am I coming with you to her house?" Alex asks questioningly while picking up a pile of her clothes from the floor.

"She's in our English class, her name is Summer, we are just friends, she's straight, we talked about stuff, a lot of stuff, I nicknamed her princessa, she likes when I speak Spanish, she thought it was funny, I thought she was funny, she invited me to her house at 8 and you are coming with me because you are the bestest friend a girl could ever have." Amy says hugging Alex.

"Wait, backtrack, you are totally into this girl named Summer……Summer like the happy season with all the flowers!" Alex says in complete disbelief.

"So, tell me about the girl you were talking to in class." Amy asks trying to change the subject. Alex blushes from pulse point up.

"Alex, the Alex Kelly is blushing, the Alex "badass" Kelly is blushing, spill it Allie, every detail."

"There are no details, where is my guitar pick?" Alex aks desperately trying to control her blushing.

"Whatever, you'll have to tell me sooner or later so let's go!" Amy says pulling on a black shirt that says 'please don't feed the models'.

"Nice shirt!" Alex says grabbing her keys.

"You should know, it's yours!" Amy says mockingly as she lightly hits Alex on the arm.

"You are so dead!" Alex says throwing a pillow at her friend.

10 minutes later.

Alex straddles Amy pinning her arms to the floor.

"Say mercy and then we leave so you can see 'Summer'!" Alex says mockingly to her fidgeting friend beneath her. "Say it, c'mon" Alex urges her friend who is still fighting beneath her.

"Mercy" Amy says barley audible.

"What?" Alex asks menacingly.

"MERCY!" Amy says louder as Alex releases her hands and get up off of her friend extending a hand to help her up.

"See, it's so much better when you just learn to give up and worship me" Alex says smiling walking out of the front door to her car.

"I wouldn't have given up if we weren't late!" Amy says slightly whining.

"Right, you've never won before, what makes you think you'd win now? Alex asks starting up her jeep and speeding down the beach road.

Summer's house

"I invited Amy to come and hang for a while too." Summer says to Marissa.

"Amy?" Marissa asks not really knowing who her best-friend was talking about.

"Yeah, one of the new girls, umm, she's my partner for our English project." Summer says.

"Yeah, is she cool?" Marissa asks actually thinking about her English project and Alex and Alex and again Alex.

"Yeah, we talked for a while, she's really funny, you know, I thought she'd be like dark and depressing but she's not, she's bringing one of her friends with her, they like have a band which is really cool, did I mention she is so not dark and depressing like I thought she'd be." Marissa moves to look out the window as she sees a Jeep pulling into the driveway.

"Coop, are you listening?" Summer says realizing her best-friend had tuned out again.

"She drives a Jeep." Marissa mutters to herself seeing Alex exit the vehicle.

"Amy drives a Jeep, well it wouldn't be tacky if she were driving it but that would usually be so tacky" Summer starts to ramble looking out the window in time to see that Amy was exiting the passenger side of the car.

"That's good, she doesn't drive a Jeep!" Summer says, Marissa clearly not listening to her friend's rambling. The door bell rings.

"How do I look?" both girls ask each other in unison.

"What does it matter?" both ask once again in unison, both oblivious to the other girl's attraction to the new girls.

"I'm coming!" Summer calls walking downstairs with Marissa following behind her.

"Hey!" Summer says as she opens the door.

"Hey!" Amy replies. After about a minute of awkward silence, Amy speaks again.

"So….. this is the door step of your house!" Amy says chuckling.

"Oh my god, I'm so stupid, come in, this is my best friend Marissa." Summer says stepping aside to allow the two girls to enter her house.

"Hi" Marissa says, her eyes fixed upon Alex.

"This is my friend Alex" Amy says seeing Marissa staring at her best-friend as Alex just lazily looks around the house. Amy nudges her best-friend in the side with more force than she originally intended to, causing Alex to turn her attention to the two girls standing in front of her.

"Hi" Alex says faking a smile, seriously resisting the urge to nudge her best friend back.

"So, welcome to my home, the parental-units are away again, so let me give you the grand tour" Summer says walking from room to room in her house. "…..and this is my room" Summer says walking into her room.

"Cool" Both Amy and Alex say in unison.

15 minutes later

Alex and Marissa sit at a distance and watch Amy and Summer unmindfully flirt with each other.

"Is it me or does it seem like my friend is hitting on your friend?" Alex asks turning to face Marissa.

"Yeah, it seems that way!" Marissa says looking at Alex, glad that they broke the silence.

"Your friend seems to be flirting back with my friend and my friend is sort of like the Romeo type, when she falls for someone, she falls pretty hard and I really don't want my friend to end up getting hurt." Alex says turning back to look at their two friends.

"Well my friend knows the 'Rules of flirting and dating' like she knows every store in the mall, so maybe my friend genuinely likes your friend."

"As in 'likes likes' my friend?" Alex asks to be sure.

"I think so!" Marissa says turning back to face Alex.

"So, your friend is not straight!"

"Well, I thought she was straight, she was the straightest person I knew!" Marissa says chuckling realizing what she said didn't make much sense.

"Straighter than you?" Alex asks once again turning to face Marissa.

"I guess not anymore" Marissa says turning to see Amy and Summer laughing together. Alex and Marissa sit in silence for a few minutes.

"Or maybe my friend's flirting skills are too compelling for your friend to handle because my friend learned from the master!" Alex says jokingly breaking the silence.

"Let me take a wild guess and assume the before mentioned master is you!" Marissa says laughing turning to face Alex.

"You guessed right!" Alex says, her and Marissa now so close that they could both feel each other's breath.

"So tell me about your band." Marissa says thinking fast to find another subject to talk about while again starting an internal battle in her mind.

_Oh my God, Cooper you almost kissed her, she almost kissed you, wait that means we almost kissed each other so it was like mutual, Cooper get a hold of yourself, this can't be happening, OMG breathe Marissa, breathe!_ Marissa silently argues with herself angry that she couldn't control herself and almost kissed Alex and also mad that their closeness had ceased.

"Uhh, well the band is called Dry weather in December, I play lead guitar and lead vocals, little drummer girl over there" Alex says pointed at Amy "plays drums and sometimes vocals and sometimes guitar but that's because she is a showoff, and the last member is my friend Tara who plays bass guitar but she's kind of a loner." Alex finishes.

"So, do you take your guitar everywhere?" Marissa asks seeing that Alex has her guitar with her.

"Basically, but what about you? Do you play any instruments?" Alex asks causally trying to avoid going back to complete silence.

"No, I'm genetically talent less; I once tried to play clarinet in 8th grade but that didn't go too well but I've always wanted to learn guitar, I thought it'd interesting." Marissa says.

"I could teach you!" Alex says earning a grin from Marissa.

"That would be cool!" Marissa says smiling.

To be continued…….


	3. So Cold!

Chapter 3(I'm trying to make it flow, so tell me how I'm doing, again thanks to those who reviewed; it encourages me to write more. The song in this chapter belongs to Breaking Benjamin and whatever record company they are signed to, song lyrics are in **BOLD**!)

"Look, it's not that hard!" Alex says to a very discouraged Marissa.

"Let's face it; I have no musical talent whatsoever." Marissa says putting down Alex's stickers covered acoustic guitar. "I give up!" Marissa says. Alex picks up the guitar and starts picking at a 'the killers' sticker on the back. Amy walks into the Alex's room and picks up her completely sticker-less guitar in the corner.

"You're home, cool give me a downbeat!" Alex says to her best friend. "Let's give this one more try, I'll deal with all the frets, you just have to follow my lead!" Alex says to Marissa placing the guitar pick in Marissa's right hand and positioning the guitar where it needed to be.

Alex nods to Amy who starts playing a song with her guitar. Alex places her hand over Marissa's right hand gently moving their hands in an upward motion above the guitar strings, the picks gently vibrating the strings playing a song that Marissa had never heard before.

Alex steps forward closing any spaces that there was between Marissa and herself. Marissa shudders at their closeness. Alex leans her chin on Marissa's shoulder and starts singing, her soothing voice filling the room.

**Crowded Streets are cleared away **

**One by One **

**Hollow heroes separate **

**As they run**

**You're so cold keep your hand in mine**

**Wise men wonder while strong men die**

"You have a beautiful voice" Marissa says which earns a smile from Alex. Marissa keeps looking down at here hand which is covered by Alex's and she smiles wildly, she didn't know why but it felt so right to have Alex so close to her. Alex continues singing.

**Show me how it ends **

**It's alright **

**Show me how defenseless **

**You really are **

**Satisfied and empty inside**

**That's alright**

**Let's give this another try **

Alex continues to move hers and Marissa's hand over the guitar strings in alternating in upward and downward motion. Marissa could feel Alex's hot breath on her neck making her shudder but she couldn't deny that she enjoyed the feeling of Alex's breath on her neck.

**If you find your family **

**Don't you cry**

**In this land of make believe **

**Dead and dry **

**You're so cold **

**But you feel alive**

**Lay your hands on me **

**One last time **

_OMG, Cooper you are totally crushing on Alex, you want to feel her lips against your neck, admit it Coop, you want much more than that, Marissa, get a hold of yourself, this can't be happening, but her skin feels really good and she smells really good to. _Amy burst out with a gut-ripping acoustic guitar solo from the corner snapping Marissa out of her daze.

"Showoff!" Alex says mockingly still keeping up her slow rhythmic movement of her and Marissa's hand. Alex continues singing this time joined by Amy, their voices forming a melodic harmony blaring through the room.

**Show me how it ends **

**It's alright **

**Show me how defenseless **

**You really are **

**Satisfied and empty inside**

**That's alright**

**Let's give this another try **

**It's alright; it's alright**

**It's alright; it's alright **

Marissa slowly turns to face Alex as they finish the song. Amy gets up and sneaks to the door wanting to give Marissa and Alex some 'alone' time. Alex and Marissa give each other intense stares both contemplating in their minds what is going to happen next. Neither of them wanted to jeopardize their friendship that had materialized over the last week yet both of them could feel the attraction drawing them together like two opposite ends of a magnet. Alex leans in, as does Marissa as their lips almost touch the sound of the phone ringing blares through the room sending both girls crashing back to reality.

"I'll get, you two just go back to whatever you were doing!" Amy shouts from the other room.

"Ummm….. thanks for the guitar lessons." Marissa says breaking the awkward silence that had been brought about by the ringing phone.

"No problem!" Alex says.

"Well…… I've gotta go!" Marissa says grabbing her book bag from the floor.

"Yeah, see you at school tomorrow!" Alex says walking Marissa to the door.

"Yeah, bye!" Marissa says slipping out of the door.

"Are you ok with Jodie coming up for a while? I mean, I know she's your ex and all but you guys are friends now right?" Amy says putting the phone down on the kitchen counter.

"Jodie's coming! I'm cool with that, this should be fun!" Alex says.

"Cool because I told her she could stay with us!"

"Okay, that's cool!" Alex says.

To be continued……


	4. Storm!

Chapter 4(c'mon people review, review, I like reviews, lol, but again thanks to those who did review, yeah so 4th chapter, I think it's time Alex's other friend pops into the picture and maybe Jodie to shake things up a little or maybe I will introduce them next chapter since Alex and Marissa are not really 'together' yet.)

"Summer, when I said I'd come to the mall with you, I thought we were going to go in, buy a few items and leave!" Amy says her hands full of bags dawning names such as 'Gucci', 'Dolce & Gabbana' and many more.

"That's what we're doing!" Summer says defensively. "And Marissa was busy so I thought you'd want to come and hang out with me!" Summer says slightly pouting.

"I do, it's just I'm not used to being at the mall…………this long!" Amy says warily as Summer walks over to yet another clothes store examining a low cut black top from the window.

"Oh my God, that would be like perfect for you!" Summer says attempting to grab Amy's hand but grabs her arm instead since her hands are full of bags. Summer drags the girl unwillingly into the store.

"Try it on!" Summer says handing Amy the low cut black shirt. Amy doesn't take the shirt. "Please!" Summer pleads with the girl.

"Fine, I will try the shirt on!" Amy says, putting down the bags and marching over to the changing rooms, the metal chains on her jeans jingling as she walks.

She comes out wearing the black shirt which hugs her at exactly the right places. Summer smiles and claps her hands together.

"Perfect!" Summer says. "I am buying that for you!"

"You don't have to!" Amy says.

"I want to!" Summer says "Now go back and get changed because I'm hungry now!"

"You eat?" Amy asks sarcastically as she darts back into the changing room before Summer finds something to throw at her.

Marissa lays on her bed thinking after yet another argument with her mother. She looks to her left and grabs her alcohol flask off of her bedside table. She takes a big gulp and feels the usual burning sensation as it travels down her throat. She puts the flask back down and closes her eyes to resume her thinking but the only thing she can think about is Alex. She flickers her eyes open and sees her cell phone next to her flask, she quickly grabs it and calls the first number in her contact list.

Alex grabs her bowl of cereal from the counter and runs bare-footed to the ringing phone.

"Hello?" she answers it and smiles when she realizes who it is. "Hey. What's going on?"

"I just wanted to say hi!" Marissa's voice emerges from the phone. Marissa mentally kicks herself for the lame response.

"Okay, cool!" Alex says chuckling.

"What are you doing?" Marissa asks.

"I'm eating!" Alex answers, taking a seat on her couch.

"What are you eating?" Marissa asks trying to keep the conversation alive.

"Cereal!"

"Cereal!" Marissa looks at the clock on the wall "At 8:45?" she asks.

"Yeah, what, you don't eat cereal at 8:45?" Alex asks casually.

"Nope, I guess that's why you don't eat breakfast because you eat what normal people eat in the morning at 8:45 PM!" Marissa says chuckling.

"Are you saying that I am not normal, Marissa!" Alex asks pretending to be offended.

"That is exactly what I am saying!" Marissa replies laughing.

"So…….weird rain storm, right?" Alex says looking out of the window and seeing rain falling hard.

"It's raining!" Marissa says jumping off of her bed and looking out her window also seeing the rain.

"Where have you been?" Alex asks.

"I just wasn't paying attention!" Marissa says making up the first lie that came to mind.

"Oh, so…" Alex starts but is interrupted by Marissa.

"Can I come over?" Marissa blurts out really wanting to see Alex.

"In the rain? I mean….. sure!" Alex says really wanting to see Marissa as well.

"Ok, I'll be right over, bye!" Marissa says hanging up the phone.

"Bye!" Alex says turning off the phone smiling as she goes back to eating her cereal.

"Looks like you'll have to stay here because the rain is not easing up" Summer says to Amy who is starring dully out the window.

"Are you sure your parents won't mind? Amy asks turning to look at Summer.

"What they don't know………..won't hurt them!" Summer says smiling. "So, umm… I guess you can sleep on the couch, do you need something to sleep in?" Summer asks.

"I'll sleep in my boxers and tank top!" Amy says.

"Alright" Summer says smiling. "Well, I'm going to bed!" Summer says.

"Alright!" Amy says pulling off her jeans and her shirt to sleep in her boxers and tank top. Her tank top pulls up just enough for Summer to see her belly button ring.

"Oh my God, you have your belly button pierced!" Summer says.

"Yeah and my tongue!" Amy says sticking out her tongue.

"I've never noticed that before!" Summer says.

"Yeah, piercings, tattoos, guitars, drums, total badass!" Amy says using a macho voice. Summer throws a pillow at her.

"Pass me Princess Sparkles; I'm going to be now!" Summer says,

"Princess Sparkles?" Amy asks, Summer points the toy pony sitting on the coffee table. Amy raises an eyebrow at Summer but picks up the toy pony and motions to throw it.

"Wait, don't throw her!" Summer says running and grabbing the pony. "Are you okay Princess Sparkles?" Summer asks looking at the pony.

"Princessa, tú eres loca" Amy says as Summer run up the stairs with the pony in her hands.

"Whatever!" Summer shouts back downstairs.

Marissa slams her car door and runs to Alex's door step trying not to get too wet but gets soaked anyway. She knocks on the door and Alex opens it wearing just a very long t-shirt. Marissa heart skips a beat when she sees her.

"Hey!" Alex says stepping aside so Marissa can enter her apartment.

"Where's Amy?" Marissa asks.

"Uhhhh, with Summer, I think!" Alex says chuckling. Marissa sighs. "So, what's going on?" Alex asks

"I can't stand my home!" Marissa says laughing.

"Well, you're welcome to stay here!" Alex says sitting on her couch. "So, wanna watch a movie?" Alex asks motioning for Marissa to come sit next to her.

"Sure" Marissa say sitting next to Alex.

A horror movie starts on the television. While watching a scene where a woman runs into a room only to be followed by a zombie, Marissa grabs Alex's hand. Alex turns to look at Marissa who is looking at her. Both of them look into each others eyes feeling the same feeling they felt during the guitar lesson. Both of them lean in at the same time, their lips locking in a kiss sending a feeling of warmth to both girls. Marissa moves her hands gently cupping Alex's face while Alex unconsciously caresses Marissa's arm. Alex runs her tongue over Marissa's bottom lip almost begging for entrance which is instantly given as their tongues fight for dominance, ejecting a moan from each girl. They break apart when oxygen becomes an issue and look into each other's eyes, giving each other intense stares once again.

Amy walks upstairs to Summer's room and quietly sneaks into her room.

"Summer?" she whispers to Summer who was not really sleeping.

"Yeah?" Summer whispers.

"I can't sleep!" Amy whispers in reply.

"Are you an insomniac?" Summer whispers "and why are we whispering?" she says now raising her voice to a normal level.

"I'm not an insomniac!" Amy says defensively.

"Then, why can't you sleep?" Summer asks sitting up in her bed. Thunder erupts almost shaking the windows of the house causing Amy to flinch.

"Honestly………………. I'm afraid of storms!" Amy says biting her bottom lip nervously.

"What, Ms. Piercings, tattoos, total badass, I wear black all the time, is afraid of storms!" Summer says surprised but quickly stops her mocking when she sees the deer-caught-in-headlights look that Amy had and it hurt her to see Amy hurt. "Come!" Summer motions for Amy to lie down next to her.

Amy walks over to the bed and lies down next to Summer silently. After about 5 minutes of comfortable silence, Amy speaks.

"When I was 10, my dad and I were walking in the rain, I always loved the rain" Amy says her voice cracking. "But it was more than just rain and my dad took out an umbrella to shield us but the handle was metal" she clears her throat and a light stream of tears dripdown her face. "And he was hit by lightning and we were too far away for me to go back alone, it was too late so I just lied next to his lifeless being until someone came the next day and found me. It was Alex's dad and he took me in because I had nowhere else to go, my mother was a drug addict so I couldn't go back to her." Amy finishes.

Summer was now unconsciously caressing the girl's arm in an attempt to soothe her. Amy lets out a nervous laugh.

"I'm crying, you must think I am such a loser!" she says wiping her eyes.

"I don't think you're a loser, and cry, let it all out, better out than in!" Summer says still caressing the girls arm.

Summer and Amy look at each other as Summer reaches out to wipe away one of Amy's stray tears. They look at each other for a while, Summer hand still on the girl's face.

Soon they both fall asleep, Amy's arm fastened around Summer's waist.

To be continued………


	5. REALLY 'different'

Chapter 5(Thanks for the reviews, so yeah, now I have kinda got the 'couples' together now let's start the trouble, I still have 1 character of my own I haven't introduce yet, and 1 that I haven't even mentioned yet but anywayz to the fic and some badass Alex Kelly.)

Alex woke up expecting to feel the warmth of another body, to be specific, Marissa's body. They had fallen asleep just talking last night after their 'first kiss' and Alex has not expected her to just up and leave without waking her up to say bye or at least leaving a note.

_You'll see her at school, don't worry she didn't neglect you Alex, she just had to go home and probably didn't want to wake you. _Alex thinks to herself getting up to get ready for school.

"Amy?" Alex yells to see if her friend had gotten home last night but no answer emerges.

_She must still be with Summer, I guess I'll see her at school too. _Alex thinks to herself while walking into the bathroom to take a shower and brush her teeth.

Alex got out of the bathroom and got ready for school.

Alex sat at lunch with Amy and Tara, Amy and Summer were exchanging happy smiles at each other every now and again.

"Alex?" Amy shouts trying to get her best friend's attention. Alex was deep in thought; Marissa had been ignoring her the whole day, looking through her like she didn't even exists. "Alex?" Amy shouts again this time Alex takes notice of the girl calling her name.

"What?" Alex asks irritably.

"Gig, tonight at 8, are you up for it?" Amy says enunciating every word clearly and slowly to Alex.

"Really, where?" Alex says finally registering what her best-friend was saying.

"A new club called the bait shop, it's really close to here!" Amy says glad that Alex had heard her this time. "What about you Tara, up for it?" Amy asks looking at Tara. Tara was a very petite girl, with long chestnut brown hair and long bangs that just about covered her eyes. Tara nods at Amy blowing lightly up at the bangs that were obstructing her view.

Marissa and Summer make their way through a crowd of people clustered in a circle. School had ended 15 minutes ago and people were crowding around like this, there had to be something going on. Summer squeezes her way through the crowd of people dragging Marissa with her. When they got to the front, they could finally see what the commotion was about. There was a fight about to happen; a fight between Alex and Ryan.

Seth was standing behind Ryan trying to back him up or at least trying to convince him not to hit a girl, especially not a girl like Alex who may just end up kicking his ass. Amy was standing behind Alex and they both looked ready to fight. Behind Amy was Tara sitting on the ground with her legs crossed and her eyes closed.

Summer and Marissa just stood in the middle not knowing whether to aid long time friend Ryan or help new friend Alex.

"What is going on?" Summer yells over the yelps of the crowd. People in the crowd were trying to encourage the fight that was unraveling right there.

"This little chino s-midget here thinks he can just manhandle my friend!" Alex says angrily. Summer looked at Amy and knew that Alex could not have been talking about her because Amy was pretty alright with taken care of herself and then she looks at the brunette girl sitting on the floor with the long bangs.

Alex and Amy had always been protective of their friend Tara. Tara was 'different' and didn't really defend herself much. She didn't even really talk much either that isunlessshe talked about or to Holly who was another member of their band who stayed behind in LA.

When Ryan had grabbed Tara's wrists today, he had started a war, a war that he couldn't possibly win.

"I can do whatever I please, dyke!" Ryan says angrily pushing Alex back. Alex doesn't even stumble when he pushes her. She raises an eyebrow at the guy.

"Is that all you got Chino?" she says with her usually devilish smile. Alex pushes Ryan causing him to stumble back which gets him angrier.

"Guys stop!" Marissa shouts when she finally really registers what is going on. She really didn't want to see either Alex or Ryan get hurt but knew one of them was probably going to. Ryan looks angrily at Marissa and then at Alex.

"Not gonna hit me?" Alex asks mockingly earning a glare from Marissa who was trying to stop the fight. All of a sudden, the sleeve of Ryan's shirt catches on fire causing him to yelp. Seth tries to help him get the fire out by hitting it with his jacket.

Amy looks around wondering how the fire had 'just' started like that, she looks at Tara who is still sitting on the floor with her legs crossed and her eyes close.

"Tara!" Amy shouts angrily at her friend, Tara's eyes shot open at the sound of her name. Tara was REALLY 'different'.

The commotion had died down, they got the fire out and Ryan was not really hurt except maybe his pride. Everybody went home except Tara who decided to hang around a while longer and Seth who was supposed to be at a comic club meeting that got canceled. Seth sees the girl sitting on the floor starring blankly at a tree, if she could see the tree that is, if her bangs weren't obstructing her view.

"Hi" Seth says walking up to the girl who was not startled by him at all. The girl doesn't reply, she just blows her bangs out of her face and looks at him emotionless. "I am sorry about my friend umm grabbing your arm today, he was totally out of line." Seth says still getting no reply from the girl. "I'm Seth" Seth says extending a hand to the girl who just looks at it. Seth, feeling rejected pulls his hand away getting ready to leave the mute girl. He gets up and turns around ready to leave.

"Hi, it was your friend's fault so don't apologize for his idiocy and I'm Tara." Tara says, her voice very harmonizing. Seth turns back to the girl and smiles.

"So, do you want to go gets some dinner or something?" Seth asks. She nods politely.

To be continued……….


	6. Use me Holly!

Chapter 6(ok, finally, Jodie comes plus another guest, another one of my "own" characters actually all of my "OWN" characters are based on my friends, lol, the song(s) in this chapter are by Blink 182 but anywayz to chapter 6, review people, review, I am getting discouraged lol but again thanks to those who did review.)

"Jodie is coming today!" Amy says to Alex who is plugging her guitar into an amp.

"I though she was like coming ages ago!" Alex say remembering Amy telling her that Jodie was coming like almost a week ago.

"You know Jodie, she probably got caught up doing something" Amy says brushing off her black boats.

"Or somebody!" Alex says, she did know Jodie, maybe a little too well.

"Yeah, or somebody!" Amy agrees now dusting off her other boat.

"What song are we gonna sing tonight?" Alex asks looking at the clock, it was 5:50 and they were supposed to sing at the bait ship at 8. Amy shrugs.

"Wing it, I guess!" Amy says chuckling. "Where is Tara?" Amy asks noticing that they were 'supposed' to be practicing and Tara had not shown up.

"What's been going on with you and Alex? It's like you've been ignoring her!" Summer says to Marissa who is harshly filing her nails in Summer's bedroom.

"What? I haven't been ignoring her, I-I just umm…" Marissa hesitates.

"What's going on Coop, spill it, something happened!" Summer says taking a seat right in front of her best friend so they could make eye contact.

"It's nothing!" Marissa says defensively.

"It is definitely something and if you wont tell me then I'll have to A) Get you drunk and then ask you again or B) Ask Alex" Summer says sounding totally serious. Marissa looks down at her nails which suddenly became even more interesting. "Coop!" Summer says loudly.

"Me and Alex well Alex and I, we kinda kissed, we didn't kinda kiss, we did kiss." Marissa say still examining her nails.

"And?" Summer urges her to continue.

"And that's it really!" Marissa says.

"And you totally like her and she totally likes you so why are you ignoring her?" Summer asks which shocks Marissa a little.

"Because it would never work, I am whether I like it or not, Julie Cooper-Nichol's daughter, it will be the talk of the town!" Marissa says.

"And, who cares? If you like her then go for it!" Summer says again shocking Marissa. Marissa knew that underneath the mall madness and the shallowness that most people thought Summer had, Summer was a really nice and open person.

"You're right. Screw society!" Marissa says now looking up from her nails.

"Exactly and I know the perfect way you can make it up to Alex cause her band will be playing at this new club today, so we can go and support them." Summer says walking over to her wardrobe.

"You mean so you can go and support Amy!" Marissa says mockingly. "Or flash her!" Marissa says examining the variety of low-cut shirts Summer had taken out of her wardrobe.

"Very Funny Coop!" Summer says now looking at jeans.

"What's up bitches?" Jodie says walking into the club seeing Amy and Alex setting up the stage.

"Jodie!" both girls say at the same time.

"All the way from LA!" she says leaning back onto the counter of the bar. "No hug?" Jodie asks sarcastically. Both girls shrug and go back to setting up their guitars. "Fine then, what are you guys playing tonight anyway?" Jodie asks. Both girls shrug again. "Well Holly is coming later!" Jodie says.

"Holly's coming!" Someone says out of nowhere. All girls turn to the source of the voice to see Tara standing there.

"Do you always have to justturn up like that? And you are still in very big trouble" Amy says irritated. Tara shrugs and then looks down at her shoes like a 5 year who was told they wouldn't get a sticker if they don't behave.

"Well since Holly is coming, it will be like a Dry weather in December reunion, all 5 of us again!" Alex says.

"Cool!" Amy says. "So lets do this just like old times!" Amy says throwing her drum sticks at Jodie who catches them. "You play drums!" Amy says.

"So, like what is going on between you and Amy? Cause I mean you are totally dressing to impress!" Marissa says examining Summer's attire which was composed of a low cut baby blue top, a pair of tight jeans, and a pair of Gucci boots .

"Nothing really, we talk and she really understands me." Summer says but is interrupted by Marissa.

"So follow your own advice and go for it because you like her and obviously she likes you." Marissa says getting ready to leave and go to the club.

"Alex, can I talk to you a second?" Marissa says walking into the club and seeing Alex sipping a bottle of water.

"Yeah sure" Alex says completely forgetting that she was supposed to be angry at her. If Marissa wanted something, Alex would have gotten it for her without hesitating, there was one only other girl who had that same effect on Alex and she was also standing in the room.

Alex walks into a small office in the club and Marissa follows her.

"So what's up?" Alex asks seeing a distant look on Marissa's face.

"Umm. I wanted to talk about that other night!" Marissa says. Alex takes a defensive manner, remembering how Marissa had been ignoring her.

"It was just a kiss, it didn't to mean anything!" Alex says, knowing it was a huge lie, she felt something and she knew she did. Marissa smiles knowing Alex was lying. She moves forward almost trapping Alex and kisses her softly on the lips. She pulls away but Alex puts her hand on Marissa's waist keeping her exactly where she was, the kiss soon becoming more heated both girls feeling almost elecrically charged by the contact. Marissa pulls away but stays in Alex's arms smiling widely.

"Yeah, you're right, it was just a kiss!" Marissa says sarcastically. Alex smiles at her leaning her forehead against Marissa's.

"Alex, they are opening in 5 minutes and we have an hour until we go on, so maybe we should pick a song!" Amy shouts. Alex smiles and pulls Marissa out of the office.

"I know the perfect song!" Jodie says getting used to the feel of her old drum set.

"What song?" Amy asks curiously. Jodie whispers something to Amy which makes her smile. "Perfect!" Amy says chuckling.

The club soon becomes packed mostly of students from their school yet there was one girl, not from their school who seemed to be attracting the most attention. She had blonde hair and ocean blue eyes and she walked into the club soaking wet from head to toe. She wore a baby blue shirt with a shell necklace hanging loosely from her neck and a pair oftawny shorts which in Summer's opinion didn't match but that didn't matter to the Newport guys who were basically pawing over her.

"Maybe we should help her!" Marissa says to Summer referring the soaking wet girl who was being bombarded by guys.

"It is totally her fault, if she goes into a club soaking wet, she is going to get attention, that is just how it is." Summer says taking a sip of her drink.

"Come on" Marissa says dragging Summer with her. They managed to pull the girl out of the crowd of horny teenage boys.

"Thanks!" the girls says.

"No problem, you looked like you needed help there!" Marissa says chuckling.

"I'm Holly, by the way!" Holly says extending a hand to shake with Marissa.

"Marissa" Marissa replies shaking the girl's hand.

"Where are you from? I haven't seen you around her before!" Summer asks suspiciously.

"LA, I just came down to see my friends and got here a little early, so I went for a swim in the ocean, the beach is gorgeous!" she says.

"Yeah, your friends wouldn't happen to be Alex and Amy, would they?" Marissa asks.

"Yeah and Tara, I heard they're playing today, I guess I will see how they do without my musical expertise." Holly says chuckling.

"You used to be part of the band?" Summer asks.

"Yeah!" Holly answers.

"She's here!" Amy says to Alex who picks up her guitar. They were going to go on stage in 2 minutes. On stage the owner of the clubs introduces them.

"Dry Weather in December!" the curtains open. Alex and Amy are playing guitar while Jodie is on drums and Tara is playing bass guitar. They start playing Easy Target by Blink 182. In the audience, Holly automatically knew this song was for her.

Alex: **All her signals are getting lost in the ether**

Jodie: **That's what she wanted**  
Alex: **She's a landslide with a city beneath her**

Jodie: **That's what she wanted**  
Alex: **So take a good look, so you'll never forget it **

Jodie**: That's what she wanted**  
Alex: **Take a deep breath, I know I'm gonna regret it**

Jodie: **That's what she wanted**  
Amy: **Holly's looking dry looking for an easy target  
let her slit my throat give her ammo if she'll use it  
caution on the road lies, lies and hidden danger**  
**Southern California's breeding mommy's little monster**

Alex: **She's got a mission, and I'm collateral damage**

Jodie: **That's what she wanted**  
Alex**: She's the flower that you place on my casket**

Jodie: **That's what she wanted**  
Alex & Jodie: **Savor the moment cause the memory's fleeting, take a photograph, as the last train is leaving  
**Amy: **Holly's looking dry looking for an easy target  
let her slit my throat give her ammo if she'll use it  
caution on the road lies, lies and hidden danger  
southern California's breeding mommy's little monster**  
Amy & Jodie: **Better run, run, run ,run, run**

Alex: **Holly let me out**  
Amy & Jodie: **Better run, run, run, run, run **

Alex: **Holly let me out**  
Amy & Jodie: **Better run, run, run, run, run**

Alex: **Holly let me out**  
Amy & Jodie: **Better run, run, run, run, run, run, run, run**

Alex: **Holly let me out**

Holly watching from the audience looking half amused and half fake offended. The song slows down but continues with the same steady beat as Tara starts to sing this time.

Tara: **With all of this I know now  
everything inside of my head  
it all just goes to show how  
nothing I know changes me at all  
again I wait for this to change instead  
to tear the world in two  
another night with her  
but I'm always wanting you  
**  
Alex, Jodie, Amy: **Use me Holly come on and use me**  
Jodie: **We know where we go**  
Alex, Jodie, Amy: **Use me Holly come on and use me  
**Jodie: **We go where we know**  
Tara: **With all of this I feel now  
everything inside of my heart  
it all just seems to be how  
nothing I feel pulls at me at all  
again I wait for this to pull apart  
to break my time in two  
another night with her  
but I'm always wanting you**

Alex, Jodie, Amy: **Use me Holly come on and use me**  
Tara: **We know where we go**  
Alex, Jodie, Amy: **Use me Holly come on and use me**  
Tara: **We go where we know**  
Tara: **She's all I need, she's all I dream, she's all I'm always wanting **

**she's all I need, she's all I dream, she's all I'm always wanting you  
I'm always wanting you, I'm always wanting you**  
Alex, Jodie, Amy: **Use me Holly come on and use me**  
Tara: **We know where we go**  
Alex, Jodie, Amy: **Use me Holly come on and use me**  
Tara: **We go where we know, She's all I need, she's all I dream, she's all I'm always wanting, she's all I need, she's all I dream, she's all I'm always wanting you, Oh, again, I wait for this, to fill our homes and shake the sky in two, another night with her but I'm always wanting you, another night with her, but I'm always wanting you. **

The song ends and the crowd erupts into applaud. Holly stands with her arms crossed over her chest waiting to be greeted by her friends as they exit the stage. The first one off the stage is Tara who rushes over to Holly and envelopes her into a huge hug.

"I missed you too!" Holly says hugging the girl back. "And I would like to make it known that you guys suck without me!" Holly says as the other girl come to greet her.

"Whatever!" Alex says to her.

"You guys did great!" Summer says mostly referring her comment to Amy who smiles at her. ""Wanna get a drink?" Summer asks Amy who nods and follows Summer trough the crowd to the bar.

"So let's get everybody acquainted here!" Alex says. "Marissa, this is Jodie!" Alex says pointing at Jodie. "And Jodie this is Marissa and I guess you and Holly met already." Alex says.

"Yeah, nice to meet you!" Marissa says shaking Jodie's hand.

The owner of the club walks up to Alex and Jodie. He is tall and is wearing a sleek but casual black suit.

"Great job guys, can I talk to you for a second?" he says referring to Alex and Jodie who nod and follow him to his office.

"You guys did really good and we got a full house tonight, this place looks like it could really thrive in this area but unfortunately, I am moving to London within the next two weeks and I don't think I could manage it from there so I was wondering if you two would run it for me, manger and co-manager" he says dangling two keys to the club in his hand.

"If I could find an apartment, I guess I could stay in Newport but I don't know if its big enough for the two of us Al." Jodie says sarcastically to Alex. Alex still shocked from being offered a job with 'responsibilities' doesn't say anything.

"So, what do you guys say?" the owner asks. Jodie looks at Alex who looks at her.

"I say yes!" Alex says snapping out of her daze. Jodie grabs one of the keys from the man's hands.

"Then I officially welcome myself to Newport!" Jodie says smiling at the keys. Alex takes her set of the keys and the owner smiles widely at the two girls.

"I know you two will do a great job of running this place" the owner says.

Alex nods.

To be continued………


	7. Kiss The Girl

A/N: So like I actually decided to finish this fic and yep… the same warnings and disclaimers and stuff apply from previous chapters… so here goes to the fic: oh wait… wait… wait… this is a more Summer/Amy chapter than a Malex chapter but the next chapter is gonna be more Malex…

----------------------------------------------

"Party at Alex's" Jodie says when she leaves the office.

"What?" Alex and Amy say in unison.

"Come on Al… to celebrate our new jobs… me staying in New Port… we have to have a little party!" Jodie says…

"It will be fun" Marissa adds wanting to spent more time with Alex.

It was way too much! Alex couldn't say no to Jodie let alone Marissa.

"Fine!" she says succumbing to them both.

"What?" Amy says again knowing she'd be stuck cleaning up any mess they made.

"Wait… new job"? Holly asks, realizing a little too late what Jodie had said. Jodie nods.

"Jo… If you don't go back… I can't go back! I can't afford rent on my own!" Holly says in complete disbelief.

"Then you stay… we get an apartment together!" Jodie says making Tara smile widely.

"You guys can stay with me." Tara says, speaking mostly to Holly.

"But Jo… Our stuff back in LA!" Holly says referring to all the junk they had left behind in LA although they had packed almost all of it anyway.

"Leave it… Mark will pick it up and probably sell it anyway." Jodie says. Mark was their landlord in LA. He had been wanting to evict them from their small apartment for ages. He wasn't fond of young people.

"So I guess we stay!" Holly says assured.

"Alright to my house!" Alex says, ready for a fun night!

"What?" Amy says again in a small "nobody listens to me" kind of voice that made Summer smile.

"Oh come on… it'll be fun!" Summer says pulling Amy by the hand out side following the lead of Jodie, Alex and Marissa and Holly and Tara.

Seth watches Tara walk out of the club on the arm of Holly and frowns; he really enjoyed the company of Tara and was hoping to ask her out but it looked like he'd have another girl that was just a friend.

"So how do we work out the vehicles?" Jodie asks when they are all outside. Summer, taking advantage of the situation to be alone with Amy, quickly comes up with a plan.

"Well Alex can take her Jeep and go with Marissa and Jodie, Holly and Tara can follow behind in Jodie's car since they don't know where to go and like I'll take Marissa's car and follow behind with Amy, right? That works"

"Yea that definitely works" Marissa says instantly catching onto Summer's plan. "Here's my keys Summ" Marissa adds throwing the keys at Summer before there were any objection which there wasn't.

"I'm gonna stop at my house to grab the alcohol that's there!" Summer says, again buying more time with Amy. She was determined to tell her how she felt about her before the night was over.

"So a job?" Marissa asked breaking the silence between Alex and her. She had to do something to improve their communication.

"yep… manager!" Alex said happily but keeping her eyes ahead of her on the road.

"That's gre—" Marissa says but is cut off by Alex.

"Marissa…" Alex begins taking her eyes off the road momentarily to look at the beauty next to her. "I like you a lot" she continues. "And… I hope/ think… you like me too—" She still continues only to be cut off by Marissa.

"As if the thing in the office wasn't enough to assure you that I like you too." Marissa says making Alex smile.

"I _know_" Alex corrects herself "you like me too" she continues "and I know we haven't know each other really long but it feels like I've known you forever… so like what I'm trying to say is… Marissa Copper… will you be my girlfriend?" Alex says almost nervously. Amy would die laughing if she had saw "the Alex 'Badass' Kelly" nervous.

"Yes... of course… totally!" Marissa says smiling.

"Yes?" Alex asks as if she had heard wrong.

"Yes!" Marissa confirms.

_OMG! You have a girlfriend Coop! A beautiful, talented, smart, kind… perfect girlfriend! _Marissa thought to herself staring at the gorgeous smiling blonde sitting next to her.

--------------------------------------------

"You were amazing tonight and you look…" Summer pauses trying to find the words to describe Amy's casual yet stunning attire. "…amazing…" Summer says, mentally beating herself up for the lameness of the comment.

"I wish I could use the word amazing to describe you princessa but you're much more complicated than that… You're strange yet so beautiful… you're delicate and gentle yet sturdy and passionate. You're flawed yet perfect in imperfection! You're a masterpiece; an epitome of heaven itself." Amy finishes. Summer usually hated being outdone but not by Amy. She'd let Amy outdo her anytime. Amy's tone of voice was assured and confident; the mix of her tone and words almost bringing a tear of joy to Summer's eye. Of course, people in the past had said similar things to Summer but they usually didn't phase her yet she could almost feel in her heart and soul that Amy really meant what she said.

Not ready to admit how much Amy's comment had touched her, Summer took a playful tone.

"You calling me strange?" Summer said playfully chuckling, giving Amy a quick swat on the arm.

"Hey, hey, hey, hands on the wheel princessa!" Amy said also playfully.

"We haven't been moving for like 2 minutes loser!" Summer says laughing hysterically. Amy looks outside the window and they were indeed already at Summer's house.

"I knew that" Amy says chuckling at her silliness.

"Come" Summer says, calming down and taking the keys out of the ignition.

"I'll stay in the car!" Amy says.

"No… you most certainly will not! I will not leave you here to get kidnapped!" Summer says almost as if speaking to a child.

"Yes ma'am!" Amy says playfully saluting her crush. Summer giggles at the girl's playfulness and couldn't help but wonder if she was that playful in bed. Summer opened the door to her house and went inside followed by Amy.

"Sit" Summer commanded to Amy, almost as if she were talking to an untrained puppy. Amy found it sexy when Summer got dominant with her and sat almost immediately as the command left her crush's mouth. Summer smiled internally when she saw Amy sit. Amy reminded her greatly of a puppy and Summer had a real soft spot for puppies. She once had a puppy but it ran away and she didn't want Amy to run away.

Summer quickly raided the refrigerator and the closet for all the alcohol she could find and threw it in a paper bag. In her rush to get back to Amy she tripped over herself and landed right on Amy's lap in the sofa.

"Good catch" Summer says smiling at Amy who had her hands fastened around Summer's waist.

"Well…eh...I used to play softball!" Amy says also smiling but not releasing her grip on Summer's waist. Summer couldn't help but examine Amy's seemingly flawless face. Summer's eyes studied the depths of Amy's blue eyes, the curves of her cheek-bones and her lips. The lips that Summer so badly wanted to kiss. They both sat there in silence waiting for the other to make a move.

Summer couldn't help but think back to when she was little with her little mermaid VHS singing along to the song "kiss the girl". She couldn't help but go over the lyrics in her mind.

_There you see her   
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say   
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why   
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl_

_Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
It's possible she wants you, too  
There is one way to ask her  
It don't take a word  
Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la   
My, oh, my  
Look at the boy too shy  
He ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Ain't that sad  
Ain't it shame, too bad  
You gonna miss the girl_

_Now's your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon   
No time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she won't say a word  
Until you kiss the girl_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la   
Don't be scared  
You got the mood prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la   
Float along  
Listen to the song  
The song say kiss the girl   
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Music play  
Do what the music say  
You wanna kiss the girl_

_You've got to kiss the girl  
Why don't you kiss the girl  
You gotta kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl_

There was no way Summer was going to miss the her chance.

TBC…


	8. The night is young!

A/N… I actually finally decided to update… a short update but an update… it's progress.

Summer moved forward her lips mere centimeters from Amy's. She could actually feel Amy's breath on her lips. Just as she was about to kiss her, her cell phone rang causing her and Amy to move apart. Summer was going to murder whoever was calling her. She grabbed her phone and looked at the caller ID. It was Marissa.

"Hey Coop… I'm found some alcohol…" She said as she answered her phone.

"Good… we were just wondering where you were" Marissa said.

"Well… we'll be there soon" Summer said. Damn it… the moment was ruined… but the night was young. She hoped she'd get another chance before the night was over.

TBC...


End file.
